La Casa de los Gritos
by Daia Black
Summary: Remus se despierta en la Casa de los Gritos después de su transformación, pero no está solo…


**Disclaimer: Antes de nada, las cosas claras: todos sabemos de quién son estos personajes¿verdad? Rowling los creó, así que yo sólo… me limito a escribir sobre ellos**

**Sumary: Remus se despierta en la Casa de los Gritos después de su transformación, pero no está solo…**

**Advertencias: Éste es un fic slash, ya sabéis, relación chico-chico, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Si decides seguir, espero que te guste.**

**Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a publicar aquí mis fics y por fin hoy me he decidido. Gracias a todos los que vais a leer esta historia. Es una de mis preferidas, un poco fluffy, pero a mí me gusta. Espero que a vosotros también. **

**Por cierto, quería dar las gracias a Lor Lupin y KSan Potter por explicarme lo que tenía que hacer para subir la historia.Este fic se lo dedico a ella.**

****

**La casa de los gritos **

Remus se retorció sobre sí mismo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. El sudor cubría su cuerpo desnudo, un sudor frío que le hacía estremecerse. Mordió sus labios con fuerza para no gritar cuando el dolor lo asaltó, una vez, y otra. Unas lágrimas saladas, cálidas, resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Pasaría. Todo pasaría: el dolor, el miedo… Y después todo sería calma, silencio. Un último espasmo lo sacudió con fuerza antes de lanzarlo de bruces contra el frío suelo. Remus soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Había acabado. Una vez más.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba soportando aquella situación aún no había conseguido acostumbrarse. Cada luna llena el mundo se derrumbaba ante él: el dolor de la transformación era insoportable. A veces llegaba incluso a pensar que no podría sobrevivir a él una vez más. Pero siempre había otra vez, y siempre sobrevivía. A veces el daño era más suave, más llevadero. Esos días era capaz incluso de ponerse en pie y dar un par de pasos sin ayuda; podía permanecer un rato despierto y escuchar las bromas de sus amigos que se quedaban a su lado para reconfortarlo. Pero la mayoría de las veces el dolor era insufrible. Acababa tan rendido que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos y arrastrarse hasta la cama.

Aquella era una de esas noches. Remus se sentía relajado, la transformación había terminado y volvía a tener su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer uso de él. Sólo quería quedarse allí y descansar, olvidarse de todo.

En un estado de semiinconsciencia sintió algo caer sobre él, como si alguien lo arropara. Un segundo después unos fuertes brazos lo levantaron para luego depositarlo suavemente sobre una superficie menos fría y dura que el suelo, y tuvo la certeza de que alguien lo había llevado hasta su cama. Unas manos grandes y cálidas le acariciaron el rostro y un momento después iniciaron una suave y lenta caricia sobre el resto de su cuerpo. Sus piernas, su cintura, sus brazos, su torso… Comprendió lo que aquello significaba, aunque apenas podía sentir el roce de la ropa sobre su magullada piel. Después de eso escuchó el crujir de las sábanas que casi al instante le cubrían de cuello para abajo.

Era una sensación agradable, alguien estaba cuidando de él. Alguien le había acostado sobre la cama, le había vestido y le había arropado, como si fuera un niño pequeño incapaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Remus podía sentirlo todo, aunque su mente, cansada y desvariada, tardaba en asimilar los detalles. Por eso al principio no comprendió lo que significaba aquella sensación tan agradable. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de sombras. Estaba acurrucado de lado sobre el viejo colchón. Frente a él, las tablas separadas de la ventana dejaban entrar la luz difuminada del amanecer, alumbrando una habitación sencilla. Remus había pasado en aquella habitación gran parte de los últimos seis años: todo allí era de madera: el suelo, las paredes, las desiguales tablas que tapaban las ventanas.

La habitación estaba vacía. Remus se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo, asustado, abatido, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien estuviera a su lado en aquellos momentos, haciéndole compañía.

En ese momento algo se movió junto a sus pies helados, acariciándolos. Abrió los ojos asustado, incapaz de moverse. Algo se había metido bajo las sábanas. Pero pensó que no quería que se fuera. Aquella caricia estaba logrando que entrara en calor. Justo antes de quedarse dormido comprendió que se trataba de otros pies cálidos y suaves, enredados con los suyos.

Horas después, Remus despertó con un suspiro. Estaba cansado, pero feliz, porque dentro de poco podría volver al castillo con sus amigos y disfrutar de tres semanas de tranquilidad. Dejó que su mente vagara perezosa un rato, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de pasar un día entero descansando (al día siguiente era domingo). Estaba pensando en los deberes de Pociones cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Un movimiento casi imperceptible le indicó que había alguien más allí. Recordó los pies de la noche anterior y casi al momento descubrió que había alguien durmiendo a su lado, con las piernas entrelazadas a las suyas y recostando su cuerpo cálido contra su espalda.

Su corazón se aceleró. Sólo podía tratarse de una persona, pero… ¿qué hacía allí?

Con cuidado se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de frente a la persona que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama: Sirius. El muchacho sonrió al ver su dulce rostro relajado, tranquilo. Cuando dormía parecía un ángel. Su ángel de la guarda. A Remus le gustaba tenerle cerca, le gustaba que lo protegiera.

-Así que fuiste tú quien me cuidó anoche –murmuró.

Y se recostó en su pecho, abrazándolo con cuidado de no despertarle. El corazón le latía con fuerza al sentirlo tan cercano, tan suyo. Sabía que tenía que soltarle¿qué pasaría si despertaba y lo encontraba abrazado a él de aquella forma¿Qué pensaría? Pero no quería alejarse de él. Bueno, si despertaba se haría el dormido. Se acercó un poco más a él. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando a su lado? Sirius era el único que despertaba aquel revoloteo de alas en su estómago.

Escuchó los pasos, pero no les hizo caso hasta que estuvieron peligrosamente cerca. Asustado, se deshizo del abrazo y se incorporó en la cama de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius frotándose los ojos, todavía medio dormido.

-¡Es la señora Pomfrey!

-¿Qué?

No había tiempo para explicaciones, de un empujón Remus tiró a Sirius de la cama, obligándole a esconderse debajo. Cogió su túnica y sus zapatos y los lanzó junto a él antes de recostarse de nuevo. Justo en el instante en que se volvía a tapar con la sábana la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Poppy.

-¿Cómo nos encontramos hoy? –preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Cansado.

La mujer se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, dejando algunos utensilios encima de la mesita de noche.

-Te veo algo alterado –dijo un poco preocupada, mientras cogía su muñeca para controlar el pulso.

-No es nada, acabo de despertar de una pesadilla.

-¿Seguro?

Remus asintió.

-Bien. Toma, he traído un calmante para el dolor.

-Gracias.

Esperó a que vaciara de un trago la copa que acababa de llenar.

-¿Te has hecho alguna herida?

-Creo que no. Al menos no me duele nada.

Remus dejó que la enfermera le quitara la ropa y observara su cuerpo.

-Bien –sonrió-, parece que esta vez no ha ido tan mal.

-Sí.

-Lo cierto es que estás llevando esto mejor de lo que esperaba. Recuerdo la primera vez que te curé tras una transformación. Parecía que hubieras estado en mitad de una batalla de gigantes.

-Sí, antes era peor.

-Los primeros años me tenías realmente preocupada. Un chico tan joven nunca debería de soportar semejante dolor –Remus bajó la mirada-. Pero eres más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Si te digo la verdad estaba preocupada por cómo llevarías esta etapa.

-¿Etapa?

-Verás –la señora Pomfrey hablaba mientras desinfectaba con cuidado algunos rasguños-, el lobo está ahora en la época más delicada: ya es adulto y es normal que quiera… divertirse, ya me entiendes. Está en la época de celo y el lobo tendría que estar buscando pareja para aparearse. Debe sentirse realmente inquieto entre estas paredes. Yo pensaba que cuando llegara este momento se volvería más agresivo y salvaje, pero al parecer está llevando la situación bastante bien.

Remus se ruborizó un poco al oír aquello. La enfermera se dio cuenta y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Por ahora no hay de qué preocuparse, pero buscaré una poción aplacadora para tu próxima transformación.

-Gracias.

La enfermera se quedó quieta un momento, como sopesando la idea de seguir hablando. Remus se dio cuenta y esperó a que continuara.

-Lupin¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguna chica?

El joven sintió cómo el calor subía a su rostro.

-Eh… no, todavía no.

-Bueno, sólo quería recordarte… Ya sabes que los lobos, por naturaleza, son monógamos. Quiero decir que tienen una sola pareja en su vida.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. Pero yo no soy el lobo¿verdad? Somos diferentes.

-¡Claro que sois diferentes! Pero hay algo de su esencia en ti mismo, Lupin, supongo que sabes de qué hablo. Tú mismo me has dicho que en algunas ocasiones has sentido al lobo dentro de ti.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-Quiero decir que no puedes tomarte una futura relación a la ligera. Oh, por supuesto que podrás salir con varias chicas, incluso besarlas. Pero una relación más profunda debes tomártela en serio. Me refiero a las relaciones sexuales, Lupin.

-Creí que eso de la monogamia era algo exclusivo de la parte animal –replicó sonrojado-. En los manuales no dice nada que…

-Los manuales no lo dicen, pero he estado estudiando… Ya sabes que desde que te tengo a mi cargo me he puesto al día sobre vosotros. La mayoría de los licántropos han tenido una sola pareja. De hecho no conozco a ninguno que haya estado con más de una mujer…, o más de un hombre. No sé si será casualidad, pero creí que debía advertirte sobre ello. Estoy acostumbrada a dar charlas sobre sexualidad a los alumnos, así que si tienes alguna duda, alguna pregunta, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Remus estaba algo incómodo. No era un tema que le gustara tratar con una mujer, y menos aún con su amigo escuchándolo todo desde debajo de la cama.

-No me olvidaré de lo que acaba de contarme.

-Muy bien.

La enfermera había terminado de curarlo.

-¿Te quedarás aquí a comer o volverás al castillo?

-Prefiero comer allí.

-Bien. Pues entonces eso es todo.

Remus asintió.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-Muchacho, si vuelves a darme las gracias una vez más me enfadaré contigo -Los dos rieron-. Ahora descansa un poco, todavía falta un rato hasta el mediodía.

-De acuerdo.

La señora Pomfrey se dirigió a la puerta, despidiéndose de él con la mano antes de desaparecer tras ella. Remus esperó a dejar de oír sus zapatos golpeando la escalera antes de asomarse por el borde de la cama.

-¿Sirius? –No había nadie-. ¡Sirius!

Unas manos agarraron su cintura haciéndole dar un salto. Sirius había subido por el otro lado de la cama y ahora estaba a su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por fin solos.

-Siento lo de antes –dijo Remus un poco avergonzado-. No te hice daño¿verdad?

-Oh, pues ahora que lo dices, tengo un fuerte dolor en el brazo y… sí, creo que también me he golpeado la rodilla. Pero lo que más me duele es que me trataras de esa forma –hizo un puchero y Remus rió-. Nunca creí que algún día me echarías así de tu cama.

-La culpa es sólo tuya –dijo el licántropo a la defensiva-. Sabías que Poppy vendría a verme por la mañana. ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte aquí?

-Me dormí. Sólo iba a quedarme un rato. Estabas helado y no entrabas en calor, así que me acosté a tu lado para calentarte un poco –Sirius se ruborizó al comprender el sentido equivocado que se podía dar a sus palabras y comprendió, por su actitud, que Remus debía haber pensado lo mismo-. Para abrigarte –corrigió-. Pero estaba tan a gusto que me quedé dormido.

-Deberías volver al castillo.

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

-¡No, claro que no, pero James y Peter estarán preocupados.

-¿Preocupados? Seguro que ese par todavía está durmiendo. No se darán cuenta de mi ausencia. Así que, si no te importa, me quedaré un rato más a hacerte compañía.

Sirius se movió hasta quedar sentado en la parte superior de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Remus, tras pensarlo un momento se sentó a su lado y dejó que le arropara, cubriendo sus piernas con las mantas. Durante un momento quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir.

-Hace frío aquí –comentó Sirius rompiendo el silencio-. Es por esa ventana, no hay cristal y las tablas están rotas. Debería arreglarla.

-No puedes poner un cristal ahí –explicó Remus-. Esa ventana está muy baja y si el lobo lo rompiera podría hacerme daño.

Remus siempre hablaba de su parte animal en tercera persona, era su manera de mantenerlo alejado de él.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Entonces arreglaré las tablas, pondré otras nuevas que tapen ese hueco.

-¡No! -El animago lo miró sorprendido-. Es que… si tapas la ventana no entrará luz por ningún sitio. No quiero estar a oscuras –murmuró.

Sirius apretó los labios y antes de darse cuenta había extendido su brazo para recostar a su amigo sobre su hombro. Remus parpadeó sorprendido, pero no se quejó y con un suspiro se acomodó allí.

-Me ha sorprendido mucho lo que ha dicho la señora Pomfrey –dijo Sirius pensativo-. En realidad nunca había pensado en esa parte de tu… enfermedad. ¿Es por eso por lo que no sales con ninguna chica?

-No sé. Creo que nunca he conocido ninguna que me interesara.

Sirius se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

-Pues va siendo hora de que pienses en tu futuro. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts te ayudaré a buscar una buena novia. Una que te quiera y cuide de ti como te mereces.

-Ya tengo amigos que cuidan de mí –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero el amor es más que eso. Lo sabes¿no?

Remus suspiró con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, entonces… ¿hay algo especial¿Algo que prefieras?

El licántropo pensó la respuesta.

-Me gustan los ojos claros.

-Ojos claros… Bien. ¿Y el pelo?

-Me da igual.

-Será fácil. Hay muchas chicas preciosas con ojos claros. Si quieres puedo hacerte una lista con las más solicitadas.

-Estoy seguro de que podrías.

-¿Algún otro requisito?

-Sí. Que no tema a los monstruos.

Sirius sintió una sacudida en su estómago.

-Tú no eres un monstruo.

Remus rió con amargura.

-Eso díselo a cualquiera que conozca mi condición, a ver qué te contesta.

-Yo conozco tu condición. Y para mí no eres un monstruo. Eres dulce y tierno. Siempre te preocupas por los demás y das la cara por tus amigos sin importarte las consecuencias. Eres sincero y amable…

-Es una lástima que no seas una chica –murmuró Remus, todavía recostado en su hombro, los ojos suavemente cerrados y la respiración acompasada-. Serías perfecta: ojos claros y comprensiva –Sirius hizo una mueca-. Si fueras una chica creo que ya me habría enamorado de ti.

El animago rió divertido.

-Pues si vamos a ser pareja prefiero el papel de chico. Las mujeres son más sensibles y tiernas. Ese puesto te iría mejor a ti. ¡Vamos¿Me imaginas con un par de coletas y falda?

Remus sonrió y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Pensativos. Finalmente el licántropo volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes? A mí no me habría importado nacer mujer.

Sirius sonrió con ternura. Su mano empezó a acariciar el cabello del licántropo.

-Eso no es necesario –su voz sonó calmada, aunque el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento-. Así puede ser perfecto.

Remus abrió los ojos, preguntándose si había interpretado bien esas palabras. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

_Sólo está bromeando. Le gusta provocarme. Eso es todo._

-Sí, claro. Podrías enamorarte de mí y permanecer a mi lado durante el resto de mi vida.

-Podría.

Remus se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Se estremeció al contemplar su reflejo en los iris azules y comprender que no se trataba de una broma. Pero¿cómo podría Sirius enamorarse de alguien como él? Un ser enfermo y frágil. Débil, melancólico. Sirius alargó su mano y apartó con suavidad sus lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando?

-¿Sabes? Creo que mejor no te hago esa lista.

Remus sólo supo que en un momento estaba mirando el rostro perfecto de Sirius y al siguiente sus bocas estaban juntas. Su cuerpo se estremeció, golpeado por una descarga de excitación que se multiplicó cuando sintió la lengua de su amigo intentando violar su boca. Asustado se separó de él, con la respiración entrecortada. Sirius lo observó con curiosidad.

-¿No te gusta?

-Yo…, yo…

Sirius se preocupó un poco. ¿Había ido demasiado rápido? Pero no había podido evitarlo. Llevaba meses buscando el momento adecuado y nunca parecía encontrarlo. ¿Había una situación mejor que la presente? Nunca se habría atrevido si no hubiera visto la posibilidad de ser correspondido, pero todas las señales que Remus le lanzaba, sus comentarios, sus miradas, sus sonrisas… Tenían que significar algo. ¿O estaba equivocado y sólo había visto lo que quería ver? Bueno, ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Había dado el primer paso y era el momento de saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba el licántropo. Se inclinó un poco sobre él.

-Yo puedo ser tu pareja –susurró-. La única.

Remus no podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera pasando. ¿Sirius diciéndole que le quería¿Diciéndole que pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado?

-Pero, Sirius¡soy un licántropo!

-Lo sé. ¿Y qué? Estoy acostumbrado a combatir contra todo tipo de seres peligrosos. Saqué un Supera Expectativas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –añadió con orgullo-. Y te he acompañado todas las lunas llenas desde que conocimos tu secreto. ¿No lo ves¡Soy tu pareja ideal!

-Pero…

-¿Te molesta que sea un chico? –preguntó poniéndose serio-. ¿Es por eso?

-No… No sé, no me lo había planteado y…

Sirius sonrió.

-Entonces todo está bien. Podemos intentarlo. Si quieres.

Demasiado azorado para hablar, Remus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Podían intentarlo. ¿Qué perderían? Y además¿acaso no se había planteado él ya esa posibilidad? Aunque a él le hubiera dicho lo contrario¿acaso no había fantaseado con la idea de tener a Sirius para él solo?

Sirius le cogió la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Nunca te habían besado?

Negó con la cabeza, demasiado nervioso como para pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Deja que te enseñe cómo se hace.

Remus entreabrió la boca para recibir el beso. No podía separar la vista de los ojos azules que lo miraban con fijeza. Pero cuando la cálida lengua volvió a rozar sus labios los cerró de golpe, todavía nervioso. Sirius sonrió.

-Vamos¿de qué tienes miedo?

El movimiento de sus labios, pegados a los suyos, le hizo cosquillas. Por toda respuesta Remus volvió a abrir la boca. No tardó en sentir una lengua cálida luchando con la suya, tratando de atraparla. Sintió que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo. La sensación de vértigo fue tan intensa que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, para olvidar todo excepto aquella cálida sensación que crecía en su interior. De pronto sentía la necesidad de hacer suya aquella boca y empezó a devorarla con fuerza, empujando la otra lengua hasta su territorio, para arrinconarla allí y devolverle todo el placer que le había dado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto respirar? Remus sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que romper el beso para poder tomar aire. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada sorprendida y divertida de Sirius. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas.

-¿Ese fue tu primer beso?

Remus se ruborizó.

-Sí…

El joven de ojos azules sonrió.

-Pues me muero por saber cómo será el segundo.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así ya sabéis, los reviews son bienvenidos **

**DAIA BLACK**


End file.
